The Worshippers of the Dragonkin
The Worshippers are a powerful empire spanning across the northern waste lands that we know as the Wilderness. They hold their own religion, built from the discovery of a dragon cache in the past and they believe that the Dragonkin are deities betrayed and usurped by the False Idols that the south call Gods. History Formation The history of the Worshippers is very scarce, not even the Worshippers remember too many details of their formation. Once they were a small tribe in the Wilderness whose name was lost to history, fighting to survive in the harsh environment they were left in. This was all until the tribe stumbled upon a cache that had come to their leader in a dream; following the dream and escaping an attack from a rival tribe, the tribe found the cache in a small cavern, dug into the side of the Wilderness crater. Within the cache they found a bounty of treasures, arms and armor left by the Dragonkin. The tribe elders discussed what would be done with these great tools and it was decided that the armor would be gifted to the strongest and most capable of the tribes hunters overpowering them over most other tribes. As the tribe remained in the cavern they came to study their artifacts and learn of their divine importance. In the meantime the tribe began to grow, gaining control of numerous resource sites and finally able to survive. It is from these discoveries and the power it granted them that they came to revere the Dragonkin as saviors. Thus the Worshippers of the Dragonkin were born! The Birth of the Caste System The Worshippers soon outgrew the cavern from where they were born and began to expand, destroying the rivalling tribes with its members either being killed or assimilated into the ranks of the Worshippers. As the Worshippers expanded, a range of different people with different abilities joined their ranks, with these the Worshippers began to form distinct sub groups, to house those of different skills, with the greatest and most talented warriors joining the Prometheans. This was the birth of the caste system. The Conquest of Daemonheim As the might of the Worshippers continued to consume the Wilderness and all its many tribes, the Worshippers discovered Daemonheim, a great and majestic fortress on the coast. They quickly mobilized, marching upon the citadel with a great and awe inspiring force. The Fremennik did not stand a chance, outnumbered and overpowered they soon fell and those that were not slaughtered in the initial attack were taken into the ranks of the Persae. The slaves. The Worshippers saw these folk as fool-hardy and outlandish, too caught up in their own traditions to fall into the Worshiper ranks, therefore none were assimilated. The Misthalani War The Worshippers, now holding overwhelming power over the Wilderness, three strong cities to rule over and a mighty army unmatched by many in the south, they prepared themselves for their greatest challenge. To achieve their greatest goal, to cleanse the south of heretics! They first made their move on Misthalin, quickly gaining control over its lands, however now with such great power the Worshippers were noticed and the South gathered together to repel the onslaught. Thus began the Misthalani War. As the fighting continued a number of factions found themselves involved in the fighting, these included the Worshippers, the Coalition (a group of allies all fighting against the Worshiper threat), Terrowin's army and the Chosen Battalion. As the war waged on, many died and great disasters such as the flooding of Lumbridge took place. In the end a cease-fire was agreed upon and the Worshippers retreated to the dead lands of Forinthy, now with a damaged military but a fine force of slaves taken from the south. The Grotworm Caves The Worshippers, now a feared fighting force continued to rebuild and grow. Their castes grew stronger as did the empire and the new population of Persae kept them very well supplied. During this time, the Worshippers learned of the Grotworm Caves and traveled into their depths, fighting off the many beasts that dwell within until finally they discovered the great Dragonkin site at the end of it. It was then that the Kronesian appeared disappearing into a mysterious portal within the final chamber and not being heard from for weeks on end. When he returned he brought a force of spirits with him that attacked the Worshippers and left them fighting for their lives! When this finally died down the Religious Caste maintained a strong presence there and all was well. Battling Russia During operations in the south a group of Specialists learnt of an attack on Varrock staged by the Zamorakian Warlord Russia. For reasons known only to those within the Worshippers they marched into the city of Varrock and aided in the fighting, helping cause a crippling blow to Russia that in the end lead to his death at the hands of the Metissarie Rikkard and the Artemisian Peony. The Kidnapping of Straton and Lucy Kull As operations got back to normal in the south, the Metissarie Bloodwood Myrellic discovered that Straton Kull, a Worshipper war hero from the Misthalani War had betrayed the Dragonkin Worshippers and was now known as Straton Ryder, living in Varrock with his heretic wife. A small task force caught the husband and wife shopping at an Archery Store in the city and after a brief struggle, one Worshipper was left wounded with an arrow to the chest whilst Straton and Lucy were knocked unconcious and taken to Daemonheim. Atinaese Roach, Jerara and Pyralis interrogated Straton whilst leaving Lucy chained to a wall and after a heavy interrogation they learnt that Straton had done all he had done to help the Worshippers in the future. Now with control over Southern Asgarnia and a coronation soon to take place in Falador Atinaese Lycan Roach devised a plan. Whilst this plan was taking place, Straton's wife Lucy was taken into custody at the Worshippers Conversion centre Fort Roach. Roach instructing Straton that she would be released upon the completion of his plans. The Cadava Plot With the White Knights Castle being used to perform Straton's coronation, the staff behind the celebrations were made up entirely of Worshippers and loyalists to Straton. During his crowning ceremony (which was performed by a disguised Metissarie) a number of Artemisians got to work lacing the wine with Cadava berries, planning to knock out all the guests, kidnap those they need and kill everyone else. This plan failed as for reasons unknown the Ryders managed to evade the attack, leaving before the plot could take place to reappear later. Meanwhile the Metissarie who had took part in the coronation ceremony searched the palace, gathering anyone he could into the throne room to take part in the celebrations. During which he was discovered by a collection of Sicarius soldiers and killed. A Worshipper attack force that was teleported into the Castle made short work of anyone who was unaware of the plot, either converting or killing those in the building. During this time a servant to the Golem 'Vile managed to escape and upon hearing Straton speaking with his comrades in Worshipper tongue realised that he was a Worshipper. Upon discovering the body of one of their comrades the Worshippers realised that either the Ryders or the Sicarius were working against them and vowed to destroy whoever was responsible for the murder. The Ryders later returned to the palace after having been given a report by 'Vile's servant and a fight ensued, the fight was easily won by some of the Worshipper elite resulting in the capture of Octavius and the retreat of the Ryder family. Occupation of Rimmington The Worshippers chose to keep their distance from Asgarnia so as to allow Straton to temporarily continue his rule without Worshipper involvement, however the many foiled attempts on Straton's life lead to the Worshippers being forced to occupy the village of Rimmington for the kings own protection. During their time in Rimmington, Straton and his recently released wife Lucy faced many threats from Sicarius, to Ryders to 'Vile, however the might of the Worshippers prevailed and he maintained his power over Southern Asgarnia. Occupation of Port Sarim Their only remaining threat in the area was the city of Port Sarim which remained nearby under Ryder control, this threat eventually passed when they backed out, leaving Port Sarim and allowing it to merge into Southern Asgarnia. With the South now entirely under Worshipper occupation, they began to build up a strong presence in the areas, with patrols covering most of the area. There most recent threat was a small Fremmenik attack force manned by a Rellekan called Tharvald, he naively believed that he could go toe to toe with the Worshippers and snatch it from their grasp in a surprise offensive, however the small force applied in the operation was almost instantly crushed by the might of the Worshippers, a true sign of their great power. Religion The Worshippers of the Dragonkin see all Dragonkin as their Gods. They refer to them by this name or their religious title "the Winged Lords". Worshipper belief is that the Dragonkin were the original overlords/ Gods of Gielinor until they were betrayed and usurped by the Gods of the South "the False Idols". Very few Dragonkin are known to the Worshippers by name however they have heard of Kerapec, whom is considered one of the greatest amongst their Gods. Their opinion towards southern society is that they are blinded by their worship of the False Idols whom decieve them and that they must be cleansed of their heretic practices. This usually means by converting the populace and eliminating all religious symbols, including anyone who refuses to renouce their faith, usually either enslaving them or killing them. They refer to the False Idols by a number of names; Saradomin: The Idol of the Four Point Star Guthix: The Balanced Idol Zamorak: The Arched Idol Bandos: The Grotesque Idol Armadyl: The Fleeting Idol Zaros: The Enigmatic Idol All other Gods are currently unknown to the Worshippers. The Kronesian The Kronesian is a being surrounded by myth. To call him human is hard as no one has ever seen him beneath his armor. Neither can it be said if the Kronesian is a rank, passed along from Worshipper to Worshipper or a single being that has lived since the dawn of Worshipper society. The Kronesian's existence was rumored to have first become known during the time of their founding, whether he gained his armor in the dragon cache or by his own methods is again a matter of debate. The solid facts known about the Kronesian are these: The Kronesian is a powerful Worshipper adorned from head to toe in ornamental Dragon Armour. He is the second highest ranking Worshipper, just before the Gaiaximus. However, many in the Worshippers see him as having more power than the Gaiaximus himself. Notable Worshippers Ehriss Draegunstuth Ehriss is the current Gaiaximus of the Worshippers, how exactly he ascended to power is currently unknown however he constantly travels with a squadron of loyal Prometheans at his back. He is the spiritual leader of the Worshippers and makes all important decisions, he also heads the biggest religious ceremonies and is the leading expert in the interpretation of all Dragonkin relics. He is constantly at odds with the Kronesian, perhaps because of his rivaling the Gaiaximus' position or perhaps due to something more... The Kronesian See above... Jerara Zaltana A Gorajo that escaped the depths of Daemonheim only to be found by the Gaiaximus at the time and assimilated into the Worshipper ranks. He has now proven himself a loyal Worshipper and risen to lead the Military Caste as Atinaese of the Military. Lycan Roach Roach is unique in that he has achieved his rank through wit rather than strength. Initially intended to serve as an Artemisian, Roach was too unskilled for such a role and instead became a Metissarie with the unique role of assisting the residential torturer Halig. He eventually used his position to experiment on his victims and used his extreme intelligence and his mastery of torture techniques to mastermind a number of specialist operations and eventually rise to become Atinaese of the Specialists. Pyralis Heiligfeuer Once a lower ranking Dionyte, Pyralis did not take his job seriously. That is until a burst of dragon-fire lost Pyralis half his face. After this traumatic event he took his job as a retriever of religious artifacts and a slayer of dragons far more seriously. He soon aspired to become Atinaese of the Religious and later found himself doing exactly that. Becoming the religious leader of the Worshippers (besides the Gaiaximus) Leo Born the son of a Demetrean family, Leo grew up in a lowly position, growing crops and caring for livestock. This changed when his family were killed by illness leaving Leo the last of his family. He was taken in by his godfather, an Ork Hestian who taught him to work a forge and to craft. As he mastered the forge he became ambitious and strove to master other arts, this led to him rising through the ranks as his worth was proven more and more until he eventually became the Atinaese of Labor. Straton Kull Straton Kull was an Aresian, born into the Worshippers whom fought with great skill. He was a great war hero during the Misthalani War, however at the end of the war he vanished. He was later discovered by Bloodwood Myrellic, living in Varrock, married to a heretic and adopting the name Ryder. After this event, Atinaese Roach had a specialist force kidnap him and return him to Daemonheim where he was interrogated by Atinaese Roach, Pyralis and Jerara. Upon telling them of his rule over Southern Asgarnia, the Worshippers welcomed him back to the ranks and now use him as a puppet king over the south. Worshipper Cities Daemonheim Daemonheim is the capital of the Worshippers empire, once nothing more than a large citadel surrounded by fremennik tents and ruins the Worshippers have since built a great city around the citadel. Tier 1 - The Persae's Mile The lowest level of the Daemonheim island is known as the Persae's Mile. It is here that all the slave camps sit. The area is also home to a Military parade area and a number of smaller, less important labor workshops. This tier also houses the gates that separate Daemonheim from the rest of the Wilderness. The walls are mostly made up of spears and are a very basic protection for the city. The gates are rough and shabby made up of different stone structures dragged over from the Wilds. Tier 2 - The Working Area This tier is covered mostly by the workshops and homes of the Labor caste. The second tier is also home to the Training/ Bleeding Grounds, this is where the Worshipper youths go to prove their worth and prowess in combat, fighting in rings and along the more barren spaces of the Tier. The Docks are also on this level however they are small and insignificant as of yet, there are a few ships mostly made by the fremenniks. The largest of these is the Lady Esmeralda, a former Asgarnian trading vessel. The docks house a single house belonging to Atinaese Jervis Rorke, the Atinaese that currently leads what small a navy the Worshippers have. Finally near the dock entrance there is a small village made up of tents and houses of wood and in the wealthier cases stone. Tier 3 - The Army Lodging The third tier is where we find the Specialist Lodges, the Military Barracks and the Religious Temples (there are also a small number of mid-high level Labour villas). For those people who do live in this tier they usually share dormitories with other Worshippers that share their rank and caste. This tier is the largest, with the bulk of all Worshippers living on this tier. On this tier sits the grand temple, the main religious center for the Dragonkin. At the center of the tier surrounded by all the labor villas and smaller Dragonkin shrines. This tier also houses the Atinaese Proving grounds, this is where Worshippers go to prove their mettle as a warrior and a tactician. The specialist Lodges are often large tent-like structures where as the Military Barracks and the Labor Villas are hewn of stone. The Temple itself is made mostly of finer stones and metals with the lesser shrines made from a mixture of stone and timber. Tier 4 - The Upper Crust The 4th tier is the Exalted tier. This is where all Atinaese of all caste-variants live, where all Caste Leaders live, where Prometheans live, and where the members of note from all Castes live. The ruined tower is renovated and climbs higher into the sky than even Daemonheim Castle. It also features a large underground component.. what lies within is a mystery to many, as only Prometheans ever seem to enter or exit. Only their rings are designed to allow entrance/exit.Here are similar variations of the other establishments/living quarters, though often they are significantly more refined, luxurious and intimidating. This is the peak of Worshipper society. What tents do exist are often social meeting areas, as few Dragonkin ruins survived on this tier. Tier 5 - Daemonheim Citadel The Final tier, the Citadel of Daemonheim, a gem of Worshipper society, the citadel is blocked off by a gate and every entrance and exit is watched by a squadron of armed Prometheans, the Promethean also patrol the halls keeping out any unwanted guests. The Citadel serves as a place where meetings of great importance or secrecy are held, it is also a place where many speeches have been given and much more. A defining point of the Citadel is that it also holds the Gaiaximus' sleeping chambers and also an office for each of the Caste leaders (though only the Gaiaximus actually lives there) North Chaele North Chaele is a mining city in the north of the Wilderness, built around the Rogues Castle. North Chaele holds the largest population of Persae in all of Forinthy and is also a leading manufacturer of weapons and armour. The houses in this area are mostly made up off stone and timber, however the Labour caste are known to live in former scorpion hives within the Scorpion Pit Mine. The Military Caste are mostly set up in Castle Chaele in the barracks. Vulcan's Lament (Information to be added) The Castes The Leadership *Atinaese - The Leadership Caste. Similar to the Gaiaximus, Atinaese are ranked higher than Prometheans, though the Prometheans' refusal to bow to anyone has them usually viewed as higher. Because their talent later in life was great enough to head their castes, many have earned the right to wield Dragon Weapons. *Promethean - Prometheans are the Elite fighters of the Worshippers. They are selected to join the Epimetheans at youth, with only a hundred joining the Promethean ranks. The Gaiaximus is said to have 20 follow him at all times. Each Promethean has their own Dragon Weapon. *Epimethean - The Outer Prometheans. These are the Promethean Juveniles, they are those that are training to become Promethean. Very highly trained, heavily armed fighters, Epimetheans have access to just about any weapon in Worshipper Society, bar Dragon. There are never more than 500 Epimetheans at a time, though around half will die during the training to become a ruthless Promethean. Raed.PNG|Raed, an example of an Epimethean Pyralis Fight Gear.png|Pyralis, an example of a Caste Atinaese Promethean.png|Lionell, an example of a Promethean The Military *Aresians - Warriors of the main force of Worshippers, Aresians fight. Simply put, they can be anything from lightly armoured to heavily, though for the most part, they fight with lighter, easier to obtain armour. As they are not specialized warriors, some may think they are an easy fight. Those some have not seen the terror a horde of Aresians can cause. *Apollites - Archers of the Worshippers, Apollites prefer to move among the Militant ranks, giving long-range support to their fellow Caste members. Due to the rarity of wood in the Wilderness, what they lacked in supply was made up for by skill. Now that the South's wood has been cut, however... They are a serious threat on the battlefield. *Seidonians - Worshipper Magi typically practice only one school of magic, which is Fire. Seidonians of an average rank will use standard fire, but some at far higher ranks are capable of Bloodfire. They also have a sub-cult movement, aiming to replicate and use Dragonfire on the battlefield. *Hermites - Typically when a warrior loses a limb, grows old and approaches death, they change from the Caste they entered to the Hermites. The Hermites are banner armed men and women, set to run into battle and attack with the banners themselves. It is considered an honorable death, and a good beginning to war. Ehriss.PNG|Ehriss, an example of an Apollite Jerera1.png|Jerara Zaltana, Atinaese of the Military The Specialists *Artemisian - The most secretive of the Worshippers. Unlike their Apollite counter-parts, Artemisians rarely move in groups of more than five. They are the Worshipper equivalent to assassins, studying the way of the South to blend perfectly into crowds, and then strike at a target publicly, causing widespread terror and insecurity. Artemisians are usually armed with bows, and concealable weapons. It is wise to think every single one would be poisoned. *Metisarrie - Spies of the Worshippers, Metisarries are the eyes and ears of Atinaese Roach. They watch the south for important mobilizations of troops, or simply key events. Metisarrie sometimes overlap into Artemisian business, but it's more often the two work together. Metisarrie are typically the best smelling of the Worshippers, since their job requires complete submersion into "Heretic" Culture. *Cerberite - The Ferocious cavalry of the Worshippers, Cerberites are Dragonwolf riders. Armed with long spears and curved blades, they are more than capable of fighting in light, but protective armor on their own. Their mounts have teeth and claws as hard as adamatite, with limited fire-breath capabilities, and a pack instinct. The bond between a Cerberite and his wolf is closer than any, and many Cerberites will commit suicide should their mount die in battle. Peony.png|Peony, an example of an Artemisian Elsa.png|Elsa, an example of a Metissarie Roach in-Game.png|Lycan Roach, Atinaese of the Specialists The Religous *Dionytes - The Warrior-Priests of the Worshippers, Dionytes retrieve holy artifacts, such as effigies and dragon weapons, and attend hunts to capture or kill Dragons as a test of skill. Dionytes follow a very close code of the Worshipper faith in combat, and very rarely remove their masks or hoods around outsiders. *Hadeans - The Interpretors. Hadeans interpret relics that return to them, deciding exactly what they mean. They are powerful speakers, and usually the least likely of Worshippers to enter combat or kill a Heretic. To have the Hadean's hatred is considered horrible, for many of the devout will strike you down for their protection. Perhaps they don't fight, because they are simply influential enough to not need to. Pyralis Fight Gear.png|Pyralis Heiligfeuer, Atinaese of the Religious Curion.PNG|Curion, an example of a Hadean riccardo front.png|Riccardo, an example of a Dionyte The Labour *Hephaestians - The smiths, sculptors, and inventors of the Worshippers. They are respected by all with a faint, mystical awe at their mastery of fire to create weaponry. This is simply because the Worshipper faith believes the Dragonkin did similar to shape the earth. *Hestians - The architects, artisans, and repair team of the Worshippers. They keep a good maintenance on holy sites, as well as design and build the structures made by the Empire. Their greatest achievement thus far was the "Worshipper Wall" that locked Varrock away from the world. *Demetreans - The farmers, shepherds and resource gatherers. These are the men and women of the Worshippers who put food on everyone else's plates. Their work is toiling soil and watching the goats and other animals kept. Duncan in Samba Disguise.PNG|Duncan Thin-Blade, an example of a Hestian Orgron Gruss.PNG|Orgron Gruss, an example of a Demetrean The Outsider Caste Never considered equal. *Persae - Slaves. These men and women are heretics unwilling to bend to Worshipper rule, and are punished with the binds of chains and rags. They do a lot of menial labour around the Empire, until they die. Their children are taken and raised as Worshippers, so they try to hide them. Persae are the least respected group among Worshippers. *Haerakt - Heretics. Outside men and women who follow any gods, and deny the Dragonkin faith. While Guthixians are now no longer treated with hostility, or the agnostic Easterner, all others are subject to heavy scrutiny from the Sacred Children of the Worshippers. Persae.png|Persae, an example of a (you guessed it) Persae Man.png|an example of a random Haerakt Daily Life Like most societies daily life is dependant on what place you hold in society. Though their is a certain pattern that is applicable to all Worshippers. Most Worshippers are early risers, usually enjoying a breakfast meal at home and spending the morning hours training or attending Dragonkin sermons, as the day continues they usually begin work, most Worshippers work throughout the day however for the more combat orientated Worshippers this work can either be training, patrols or missions. As the day closes Worshippers usually return home to eat with their families or fellow caste members (or their Dragon-Wolves if they are Cerberites) and then they all return home to end the day. Life in the Worshippers The lifestyle of the Worshippers is centred around violence and physical prowess, you are judged more on your abilities then you are on your name or your wealth. Worshippers are bred from a young age to know how to fight and how to kill. From birth you are usually cared for by your parents, whom would teach the Dragonkin faith until a time when you are ready to begin life preparation. Life preparation usually begins at the age of five, this is done by Hadeans who teach children the Dragonkin faith in more detail and the Aresians who teach basic Worshipper skills such as combat. At around the age of ten, children are split into different groups where they train to specify in specific skills, for example a faster more agile youth might be chosen to become an Artemisian where as a less talented Worshipper might be chosen to become a Demetrean. After their specialisation is chosen they spend the next eight years of their life training to become what they have been chosen to become, this process is different for all specialisations, for example those wishing to become Prometheans train extensively partaking in some seriously physically and mentally draining foms of training, leaving them with great physical and mental strength. After they reach manhood at the age of eighteen they officially become parts of their castes (with the exeptions of the Promethean Caste in which you begin as Epimetheans or the Atinaese specialisation which you must be promoted too by proving your abilities as a tactician as well as showcasing your abilities.) They serve their Castes usually until around the ages of 60-65 after which most Worshippers choose to aide their Winged Lords as Hermites. The Language Worshipper tongue is unlike any other language currently in existance. It derives from old Forinthian and bears slight similarities to Germanic, however it is a very different language. The Worshipper Tongue is partly made up of animalistic sounds such as grunts, growling ect. It is a very beastial tongue. Category:Organization Category:POC Category:Religion Category:Faction Category:Location Category:Military Category:Plots Category:Antagonist Category:In-Character History Category:Warrior Category:Wars Category:Dragonkin